


Trust and Betrayal

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: One can only be blind for so long [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Fix it of sorts for some, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Loki/Carol, Mentioned Steve/Thor, Mentioned Virginia Pepper Potts/James Logan Howlett, Not A Fix-It, Not a fix it for some characters, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Steve realises he had messed up when Tony doesn’t leave the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Steve learned from Tchalla that Tony had not left the hospital since he came back from Siberia. Steve knew he was despicable. He loved Bucky and he really didn’t care about anyone else. When Bucky had asked him why he’d hurt Tony like that…

 He had no answer.

Yes, Tony was his friend but Bucky was his everything.

He made his decision then and there. He didn’t help his friend before. He will now. He will punish those who were horrible to him. He will ruin them. It was the least he could do for Tony and his family.

 

He knew where Natasha was.  It’s not gonna be hard to take her out. Then Wanda. They will all face their consequences. They’ll be sorry.

Very sorry.

 

They were pretty happy to vilify Tony and betray him for no reason. Now they will pay the price. He didn’t blame Tony for losing himself when he saw that terrible video and attacked Bucky and him. He had lied and Tony was justified in attacking them. He wasn’t. But he had to save Bucky.

 

The “kid” was not a kid. He knew that. But he didn’t care before. Now he does. They are as much responsible for Tony’s state as he and Bucky are.

 She will be next. All of them will now rot in prison. Maybe they’d deserved to rot in the raft. Ah, whatever he can send them there again. Though, he’d seen Ross was arrested and he had put them there in the first place. He’d also seen the raft’s surveillance footage. Yeah, Clint was an asshole.

 Scott long, the ant man. The guy was too stupid. And he didn’t really know anyone. All he had said about Tony was because of some man named Hank. He can think about his idiotic choices in his cell. The guy was real close friends with the prison anyway. He will be right back home.

 

Clint….the guy was a dickhead. He had seen the footage of the raft and the bullshit Clint had spouted about Tony’s friend Rhodey. Little shit didn’t deserve any kind of forgiveness. It was their fault Rhodey was in that state. Not Tony’s. If he had trusted Tony none of this would’ve happened.

Steve wanted to pull his hair out. How could he have been so selfish and horrible? But it didn’t matter anymore.

He was trying to save Bucky. But others? What reason did they have to betray him? Because they all hated Tony and wanted a reason to vilify him further. 

 

He’ll make sure that Clint will now rot in prison with Sam. Like a criminal. Ha. That’s what you are Barton. They destroyed an airport, snuck into Germany illegally. Maybe Barton doesn’t have anything between his ears. Idiot. The man was a father of three children. He shouldv'e thought twice before following him. He hadn't put a gun to Clint's head.

 

 Sam was very quick to judge Tony, let’s see, how he’ll like when he’ll be judged in front of the law. They will spend years in prison. All of them. Steve wasn’t that stupid. The authorities won’t find him. And Bucky was safe. The only man who mattered to him was okay. He really didn’t care about anyone else. But he owed Tony this. He had hurt the man deeply. He still flinched whenever he remembered the look of utter betrayal in Tony’s eyes as he had again lied. Yeah, he will do this. And he’s going to enjoy it.

They had all decided to stay in groups of two after they were freed. Natasha hadn’t. She’d said she needed to find out a few things on her own. Steve didn’t really give a shit what her reasons were.

 

He went to the place where Natasha was hiding. He wasn’t recognizable what with the beard he had grown.

She let him enter but before she could do anything he kicked her in the stomach. She didn’t know what had happened and tried to talk to him. When she realised he wouldn’t listen she started fighting back. He snorted at her. She really thought she was very good. She had bought into her own hype. Idiot. Eight minutes later Natasha was on ground. He tied her up and called the authorities anonymously. She was in prison the next day.

He smiled as he again saw the platinum blonde woman being handcuffed by the real task force on televsion.

“Karma’s a bitch Natasha. Everyone has to pay for their crimes. Everyone.” He smiled sadly. I have paid too. I lost the man who means the most to me in the entire world. Bucky will never trust me again.

 

Still Natasha was amusing. She really thought she was very good. She wasn’t. Clint had caught her before. She wasn’t that good. She was delusional and arrogant.

 

_Steve looked at her and smirked. Natasha was in tears and was glaring at him._

_“Did you really think I would spare you after you stabbed Tony in the back so viciously Natasha? You agreed with me that Tony shouldn’t know about his parent’s murder. Do you care for me or something? I was ready to fight you on the airport but you let me go..”_

_Natasha was bloodied and injured. She couldn’t believe Steve, her friend could do this._

_Steve tutted, “Aww, that’s sweet. But I don’t care about anyone except Bucky. You all can go to hell as far as I am concerned. Enjoy your stay in prison for years Romanoff. That’s where you belong. I almost killed Tony and he was innocent. I regret that. But I don’t regret what I have done to you and and what I will do to the others.”_

_Her eyes widened in horror but Steve simply gave her a mock salute and went away. He didn’t owe her any explanation._

 

He could crush Tony’s armour and stop him from flying. Did these fools actually think he was incapable of killing them with his bare hands? In prison Natasha can think about her poor choices which led to her demise.

“One down. Five to go.” He switched off the T.V.

 

Next on the list was Wanda. He hadn’t gotten rid of the collar when he had freed them all from the raft. The officers and guards had been unconscious. None of them were dead. He had made sure of that.

He called the authorities and sent the collar to them anonymously too.

He sent Clint and Sam’s hideout to authorities and voila they were in prison the next day. He could see Clint shouting that they will be rescued again. Steve snorted from where he was standing.

"No Barton. No one will rescue you now."

He stayed in the shadows and smiled when he saw accords task force take Wanda and Scott away. She was going to face the trial too. Good. Now, maybe she will realise she should’ve stayed with Vision. Scott was useless without that suit of his.

 

He watched in news how Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Sam and Scott were prosecuted in public. They were sentenced for ten years at first. Their charges were numerous. Clint and Natasha’s record didn’t help their case either. Instead it made everything worse. Since Rhodes and Pepper Potts Howlett, Tony’s real friends now threw it out in the open that she had infiltrated their company on Fury’s orders and had injected Tony with some shit without his consent.

Their reasoning was simple. If she could betray Tony on the airport she could jeopardize their company too now that Tony was no longer her ally and bank account.

That sealed Natasha’s fate.

Yeah, Natasha and Clint can say goodbye to everything. Loki was brought up when Clint was questioned. Those two were done for. Steve smirked cruelly as he saw that. Many people started shouting that Clint should have retired after Loki’s debacle. Natasha was never an avenger anyway. What she knew best was to switch sides when it suited her.

 

Wanda was sent back to Sokovia. Apparently there was a footage in the Hydra base there which showed she had mind fucked Tony first and had allowed him to take the sceptre.

Steve actually wanted to hurt her now. As he heard her shouting she wanted revenge on Tony and gave a horrid excuse that it was his missile. Then Rhodey brought up Obadiah Stane and that was the end of Wanda. Wanda was sentenced to twenty years of prison. She basically shouted that she had wanted Ultron. Steve was ashamed that he had trusted the vixen. He really was a shitty friend.

Next day Vision came in the court and Wanda screamed as he took her powers away with the help of mind stone.

“Well, Wanda... Maybe you should not have put him through so many floors. Pity, he actually cared for you.”

Then he remembered the Ultron tragedy and shrugged. “Then again you deserve it.”

 

Sharon got the worst. Her boss, Everett Ross made it so that she will never get another job again. Seems Happy Hogan and Logan had found out that she had given them their weapons and gear. She wasn’t that great of an agent anyway. Stupid woman, thought she was like Peggy. She was also sentenced to ten years of prison. Apparently many people blamed her for the destruction.

 

Peggy wasn’t that stupid. She was a good friend to Steve. That’s it. But Sharon was a means to an end. He needed the gear and he got it. 

He lost everything he had with his lover because of his actions.

 

_“What the hell was that Steve?” Bucky’s eyes were filled with anger._

_Steve was ashamed of his actions. “I am sorry.”_

_Bucky was shocked, “You are sorry? That’s it? What the fuck am I supposed to do with your bloody sorry? For me it’s always been you, I’ve never ever looked at another person let alone let them touch me and you went and kissed that woman.”_

_Steve didn’t know what to say, “I am sorry.”_

_Bucky was getting really angry now._

_“Do you even care for me or you are just fucking around with every man and woman while I wasn’t around. You called that Hydra agent a kid, that Natasha let you go on airport, Sharon gave you the weapons; Wilson and Barton follow you like blind idiots, that Lang fellow is basically a brainless man who followed you without knowing anything. Are you doing all of them? Is that it? That the reason the followed you and stabbed Tony Stark in the back? Because you are involved with all of them?”_

_Steve shook his head. “Come on Bucky, you know me, that’s that’s not me.”_

 

_Bucky was not convinced though. “I- I whatever we had Steve we will have to..... I can't... I love you. So much that you can never understand but I- I can’t trust you. I can’t. You lied to Tony for me. I –I Steve, we would’ve done the same what that man did to us if it our parents or siblings."_

_Steve shook his head. “Yes, Bucky. You are right.”_

_“I need space Steve. I saw what happened to your friends.” Steve flinched as he registered the look on Bucky’s face. He had never seen that kind of cruelty on his lover's face. Can he even call Bucky that? This ...what had he done?_

_“They deserve everything they got. I want to send flowers to the person who put them in their rightful place.”_

 

_Steve nodded reluctantly. “Yes. They do.”_

_Steve didn’t tell Bucky that it was he who had sent all of them to the prison. He didn’t think Bucky would care after all this time._

 

_Bucky looked at Steve for a while then slowly walked to him and kissed his forehead. He drew back and smiled sadly at the man he loved the most in the world._

_“I love you Steve. I really do. But I can’t trust you now. You have broken my trust. You saved me in the bunker but If you hadn’t lied to Tony Stark that situation would’ve never happened. I- I was not myself. I know but I killed them Steve and nothing can change that. I took his mother and father from him. I am sorry. I am so sorry. No one can understand how I feel. I have to live with those people’s death on my hands Steve. This was never me Steve. .”_

_Steve wanted to interrupt Bucky but Bucky shook his head._

_“I am going in the cryo Steve. Until they figure out how to remove the horrid stuff in my head." Bucky looked at his empty sleeve and smiled sadly._

_“I am glad it’s gone you know. It had hurt a lot. But I- I am happy I will never see Hydra’s fist again. I am not Hydra Steve. I am not….I am not….”_

 

_Steve again looked as if he would interrupt Bucky but again Bucky stopped him. Bucky’s voice was very soft as he asked Steve that dreaded question._

_“Why’d you let a Hydra agent in on your team?”_

 

_Steve felt as if Bucky had slapped him. It would have been nice if he had because his lover’s disappointed face and defeated voice was worse._

_“I – I don’t know.”_

_Bucky looked at Steve and smiled sadly._

_“Then think and see where you went wrong Steve. Don’t repeat the same mistakes again. Because that woman is a criminal. I saw what she did during Ultron debacle. She was that robot’s ally. She mind fucked Bruce banner and Tony Stark. She she... how could you Steve?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_When Steve looked up he felt as if someone had driven a sword through his heart. Bucky wasn’t looking disappointed or upset. Bucky looked defeated._

_Bucky quietly left the room leaving Steve alone with his thoughts._

 

 

Two months later Steve wrote Tony a letter. He’d heard from Tchalla that Tony was okay. He’d heard Pepper, Rhodey and Logan Howlett, Pepper’s husband make an announcement that Tony was finally stable but he will not be answering any questions whatsoever.

 

_Tony_

_I am sorry Tony. I am sorry for everything. I – I hurt you and I am really sorry. Please forgive me. Bucky is really sorry for everything. If you can find it in your heart..forgive him. He- he wasn’t himself. I would’ve done the same if they were my parents. I am sorry Tony. I really am sorry for hurting you. For lying to you. I’ve been a horrible friend.  Get well soon. And forgive me if you can. I am sorry. I am so sorry._

_Steve._


	2. Chapter 2

Tony saw Laura sitting on the chair and smiled softly. Logan and Pepper’s daughter always brought a smile to his face. She was exactly like her parents. Sharp, sarcastic, beautiful. She was adorable.

 

“Uncle Tony!!!”

Tony sighed as the girl flung herself at him. Her voice woke up Rhodey too.

“Alright Mr Stark?”

Tony’s heart clenched as he noticed the crutches. Shit, it was his fault. This was all his fault.

“Rhodey...”

 

Rhodey shook his head and slowly came to him. He ruffled Laura’s head. The smart girl kissed Tony’s cheek and went back to her chair.

“Mommy and daddy are going to be so happy.”

Tony smiled kindly at the beautiful girl. She looked at him and smiled brightly then took out her Stark phone. She loved playing with it. She was an angel.

 

“You idiot...you had me so worried.”

Tony smiled a little. “That’s what you get for sticking with me Rhodey.”

Rhodey chuckled. “Uh, huh. And I don’t regret it one bit.”

 

Tony noticed that Rhodey didn’t look very sad. In fact he looked a little happy.

“Something happened Rhodey?”

He knew Vision and Friday must’ve told his friends what had happened in Siberia. He thanked his luck again for having such a good friend. Rhodey knew he will talk about that when the time comes.

“Let’s say those assholes got what they deserved. And I am proud of my and Pepper’s part in their demise.”

 

Rhodey told him he’d been in a coma for two months. His condition had been stabilised by the Extremis. But he hadn’t woke up.

 

There had been a break in at raft after a month he was rescued from Siberia.

But some time later Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Sam and Scott ended up in prison. No one knew how.

 

The authorities got an anonymous tip and next day each rogue ended up in prison. Because their crimes were so heinous and Tony Stark was still injured, they were sentenced quickly. Their crimes were numerous and the evidence against them was overwhelming.

Rhodey told Tony about Wanda too. Tony cringed as he remembered that nightmare. Rhodey noticed and narrowed his eyes.

“You knew?”

Tony shook his head. “I suspected. Fury thought so too.”

Rhodey shook his head at his friend. “Tony, why was she there with us then?”

Tony looked away from his best friend. “Her twin died Rhodey.”

 

Rhodey snorted. He could still hear Wanda’s poisonous words from the hearing.

 

“And ? She tried to kill you, she tried to kill everyone. When she realised Ultron will kill her and her twin she switched sides. She got what she deserved. I am happy for Vision. He was not very amused when he learned what she’d done to you. He was already sad that she’d trusted Clint over him. And look where that got her? Not to mention she messed with Bruce’s head. She hurt you both dammit.”

“They are all in prison?” Tony looked at Laura who was smiling while looking at her phone.

Rhodey nodded. “Yup.”

Tony sighed. “Oh, good. I never want to see them again.”

 

They stayed quiet for a while and the only sound in the room was coming from Laura’s phone.

“Rogers?” Tony asked hesitantly.

Rhodey shook his head. “No clue. He and Barnes are in the wind.”

Tony sighed as he thought about Barnes. “Well, I don’t hate Barnes. The guy was not himself.”  But Steve was. That was left unsaid.

 

Tony smiled sadly as he rubbed a hand on his chest. He’d gotten the Extremis. Dr Wu had told him there was no choice. That’s why he looked like he was before he had gotten the arc reactor.

_“You deserve to be healthy Mr Stark. Seems like your supposed friends are out to kill you. You should have something to protect yourself.”_

Dr Wu ruffled his hair and went back. The good doctor had gotten the full story of Siberia from Vision and Friday. Rhodey had told him that the doctor had left the room for a while after hearing everything.

Happy came then and smiled brightly at Tony. He beckoned Laura to him.

“Time to go princess. Let uncle Tony rest. You can play later.”

Laura nodded enthusiastically before throwing herself in Tony’s arms again. Tony kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

“I’ll be back with mom and dad.”

Tony chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I’m sure you will dear.”

 

After Laura and Happy left Rhodey gave him a box. Tony looked up at Rhodey with question in his eyes.

“It came a week ago after you woke up.”

Tony tore the box open and a sheet of paper fell from it.  He read the contents and closed his eyes.

 

Rhodey clenched his hands as he saw tears sliding down Tony’s cheek.

“Tones..?”

Tony opened his eyes and slowly gave the letter to Rhodey.

Rhodey read it and closed his eyes too. He opened his arms and Tony moved slowly and started crying unabashedly.  Why why why did it have to happen to him? His mother, his father...he can’t hate Barnes.

Rhodey continued to caress his friend’s head. Tony needed this. He needed to cry.

 

He went back to his Malibu home and was surprised to see that it was decorated. Yup, this was his best friend’s Pepper’s work alright.

“Mrs Howlett, thank you.”

 He smiled to himself as he read Rhodey, Pepper’s Logan and Vision’s note.

_Rhodey : Rest. You deserve it. You'll be alright Tones.  
_

_Vision : Welcome home  Mr Stark._

_Virginia : Enjoy your seclusion for a while Mr Stark because Vision and Logan will be there day after tomorrow._

_Logan: Laura wants to see Dum-E, You and Butterfingers. You will never be alone my friend.”_

 

Happy read it over his shoulder and chuckled too. He clapped Tony on the back and went to the kitchen to make something.

 

Tony slept that day after talking to Friday and giving her instructions. He needed to see everything that had happened to his so called team mates. He is not going to call those backstabbers friends. He had a lot of messages from spider kid too. The kid was good. Tony was sure Peter would go far in life.  He’d also told Friday to hack into everything and find every single thing about James Buchanan Barnes/ Winter soldier.

Next day he saw everyone’s trials and actually laughed when he heard Natasha shouting it was Steve. He had betrayed them and sold them to the authorities. Even Clint was looking as if Natalie had lost her marbles. Sam was looking at her as if she was stupid. Wanda was scowling at everyone. Scott was shaking his head. The whole court had laughed at her story. She was a great story teller. That everyone knew.

Yeah right. As if Steve could ever sell his friends.

He ate the delicious lunch Happy had prepared for him. Then he saw some things about Bucky Barnes and about his time at the winter soldier. He stopped in the middle because he knew Happy’s delicious food would come right back if he continued. He saw some things again at night and smiled sadly.

“Steve, you only had to tell me the truth. I wouldn’t have lost it.”

He asked Friday to delete everything and also asked her to erase the date from everywhere. The guy deserved some rest.

* * *

 

 

Thanos attacked earth and Steve finally showed himself. Steve, Tchalla and Bucky did all they could to save the world with the Avengers. Tony, Vision, Rhodey and the new avengers which included Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers, Peter Parker, Hope van Dyne, Guardians of galaxy and Thor worked together and they saved the world.

Strange and Banner had been the ones who had told Tchalla about the attack. Not that Tchalla hadn’t noticed that something was very wrong. In the end they did save the world. Few of them had died and had been brought back by the infinity stone. That alone gave everyone a new perspective. Quill, Gamora, Steve, Bucky, Tchalla, Tony and Hope had been the ones who had died. Vision literally had the mind stone pulled out of him. It was a miracle he was still alive and well even without it.

 

It’s been three years since then. After that everyone started building up their lives again. Steve also came back. When they’d talked during the war it had been strictly professional. Neither was spiteful enough to take chances with the lives of billions. Steve and Tchalla had talked to him after Bruce and Strange had informed them. Both had been cordial to each other.

In the three years they talked a lot. Tony always maintained a distance with Steve something everyone had noticed. None of them said anything because they knew that something had happened between the two years ago.

_“I am sorry Tony.”_

_Tony looked at Steve and nodded slowly. Steve looked to where Bucky was talking to Vision, Bruce and Hope van Dyne and smiled softly._

_“Thank you for forgiving him.”_

_Tony looked at Steve curiously before answering._

_“I get it Rogers. I really do. I am not a monster contrary to popular belief. People forget I was tortured too. They think I am some kinda inhuman.”_

_Steve looked at Tony smiled at him. “No. no you are not. You can never be.”_

 

Tony still couldn’t understand Steve. Something was different about him. Before Tony could say anything Rhodey came and nodded at Steve and took Tony with him.

 

Hope van Dyne had refused to talk about Scott to Carol who was a very cheerful woman.

“I don’t know that man. He is a thief through and through. A good lesson for my father though.”

Thor and Bruce looked at each other before saying anything. But before they could Vision spoke up.

 

“One has to wonder how they ended up in prison though. I have to say  Miss Natalie’s accusation were pretty funny.”

Everyone looked at each other for a minute then started laughing.

Yeah as if Captain America could do that. Steve chuckled and continued his discussion with Bruce and Thor.

 

Rocket spoke up then and what he said surprised everyone.

“Well, they must’ve pissed off someone really important.”

He looked at Tony and shook his head. “Couldn’t have been you. You weren’t even awake. Your kids are not malicious.”

Everyone cringed as they remembered Wanda’s hearing.

 

Steve continued to talk to Bruce and Thor. Internally he was smirking.

_No one will ever know._

 

Tony and Bucky talked a lot after everything was over. Bucky liked talking to Tony. Tony always maintained a distance with everyone but he was a fun guy to be around. He rarely came to the compound but when he did he always talked to everyone. Even Steve. Yes, Steve and Tony’s conversations were always about the revised accords or how to handle a situation like Thanos again. But neither of them was horrible to the other. Steve was respectful and courteous something Bucky suspected Steve hadn’t been before Siberia. So was Tony. He’d seen them smile sometimes too. It was very rare. But it had happened on occasions. One such time had been Virginia and Logan’s daughter’s birthday.

He and Steve had resolved their issues. He was too hurt by what Steve had done but he couldn’t completely hate the man. He can’t. Steve was his best friend. They’d been lovers. But they couldn’t mend their romantic relationship.

They’d decided to stay friends after everything was done and over.

 

_Steve had tears in his eyes but had nodded._

_“Can I hug you?”_

_Bucky smiled softly. He knew Steve was crying. He knew it will be difficult but it was the only way._

_“You can hug me anytime Steve.”_

_Steve was shaking in his arms. Bucky held him with everything he had. They needed this._

 

Trust is the basis of any relationship. Steve had broken that.

 

After that Steve and Bucky remained friends. They had each other’s backs every time they were called. Both he and Steve had signed the accords. Steve had expressed regret about any things.

“I’d told Wanda that it was okay if people died. I was wrong. It’s not okay. People didn’t have to die.”

Steve looked at Tchalla and Hope and smiled. “I am sorry.  No one should be above the law. I cannot take law in my hands. If I use Bucky’s name for everything wrong I did, it’s an insult to him. I am responsible for my choices and actions. Bucky shouldn’t take the blame. He never asked me to lie. Ever. Everyone has someone irreplaceable in their lives. My important person shouldn’t be above them.”

Rhodey who was watching the whole thing quietly continued to look at Steve long after the conversation was over. The man had changed. But there was something unsettling about him too. Oh, Steve was nice. Good. Very good. But something was off about him.

 

Bucky knew he was developing feelings for Stark junior. He knew it was not a good idea but he couldn’t help himself.

The guy was too nice. He was beautiful, charming, and funny and played the piano beautifully.

How could he not fall in love with him?  Sometimes when he had nothing to do he would remember their first real conversation.

 

Tony looked at Bucky, then both started to speak simultaneously. Tony stopped and looked at Bucky with a smile on his face.

“You first.”

Bucky nodded and said the thing he wanted to say to the man since he’d come out of the ice.

“I am so sorry.”

Tony nodded in understanding. “I get it you know. I really do.”

“I am sorry too for what happened to you. I am glad you are okay.”

He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. He gave a look to Bucky’s arms and smirked.

“I can do better.”

And that made Bucky laugh. He’d heard from Steve and Tchalla about Tony’s genius.

“I am sure you can Mr stark. I am sure you can.”

Tony noticed Bucky looked nice when he was smiling. Involuntarily he smiled back at the man.

 

 

Steve noticed the way Bucky was looking at Tony. He’d noticed it before too but had tried to smash down the conclusion. But now he knew for sure. He had been on the receiving end of that look. He’d been the only one.

Steve didn’t realise as tears started pouring down his cheeks. He quickly excused himself and went back to his room. Bucky and Tchalla said something about drinks and Steve shouted back a yes.

He cried his eyes out in his room.

When he was done he realised it was evening. He saw a notification on his phone. It was a message from Carol.

 Tchalla, Carol, Rhodey, Hope, Bucky and Vision had decided the place where they wanted to go. Steve knew his eyes would be red from crying.

 

Logan, Pepper, Tony and Happy would join them too. Bruce, Thor and Loki would be coming too. Steve hadn't talked to Loki a lot. All he knew was that he had given the tesseract to Thanos to save Thor's life. And had died in the process. He knew the incident had devastated Thor beyond measure. One thing he knew for sure about the guy was that he cared for his brother and vice versa. Thor and Loki did care for each other a lot.

 

He clenched his hands and nodded to himself.

“I failed Bucky and Tony before. I won’t repeat the same mistake again. If Tony is the one Bucky likes...it’s alright. If someday Tony returns those feelings then I will support both of them.”

It will hurt but I am okay with that.

I’ll be happy if the one I love is happy.

 

He also remembered the little article which had said that during the invasion of Thanos the convicts had shouted to be let out but were told to shut up. The cops already had enough on their plates.

As he remembered the last line of the article he smiled to himself. He felt happy. God, just thinking about their miserable state brought a smile to his face.

_: You are not the avengers. You’ll be staying right here._

 

Hill had told him they were still in prison, serving their sentence. But they were unusually quiet these days. Scott was the only one who had been released for his good behaviour.

_Rocket had looked at him when Hill had conveyed the news. “Must’ve realised their own insignificance."_

_He looked at Steve and smirked._

_Steve looked back with raised eyebrows._

_“Is something the matter?”_

_Rocket shook his head. “Nope. Nothing at all.”_

 

As they were sitting in the bar nursing drinks Rocket came and winked at Steve.

“I know your secret.”

“Really?” Steve knew he sounded bored.

Rocket nodded. “Uh huh. I can read you. It was you, wasn’t it?  Who put them there.”

Steve smirked darkly and for a minute Rocket felt chills run down his spine.

 

“Nothing you can prove my friend.”

 

Rocket recovered and patted Steve’s leg before leaving. “Believe me dude. I don’t want to. I like that Stark guy too much. In fact I say they deserve it.”

Steve raised his bottle and gulped down the contents. “Oh yes they do.”

 

_I realised I was wrong. They wouldn’t have._

 

Rocket gave Steve a mock salute which Steve returned with one of his one. He wasn’t too worried about the guardian. Even if he did tell anyone no one would believe him.

He looked at Bucky who was now sitting with Tony and was laughing at something. He smiled. His best friend was okay. Tony was okay.

Everything was okay.

Tchalla came and tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to the Guardians and Vision who were playing.

Steve nodded and followed his highness. He again looked back at Bucky and felt happy for a long time. Tony was blushing at something Bucky must’ve said. Bucky was smirking a little.

Yes, they will be okay.

 

 

* * *

 

_Bonus  I  
_

Nick Fury and Steve had been talking about the rogues.

“I still can’t believe it.”

Steve made an expression akin to sadness. Rocket who was watching from the  shadows wanted to shake his head at the once director and assistant Hill.

“It’s fake. That expression of his is so fake. Idiots. The guy is not upset at all.”

“Well Fury, they did do something bad you know.”

Hill and Fury nodded. “Uh huh. It's good I had Carol as back up.”

Steve smiled at that. “She’s amazing.”

And just like that Steve diverted the topic...

Rocket wanted to bang his head. This man was clever. After one eyed pirate and his assistant left Steve smirked to himself.

 

“They are right where they belong Fury. I had a good time time rounding them up. What do you know? I am better at bullshitting my way through than I thought I was. Hill and Fury need to go back to spy school.”

 

Steve smiled to himself again and went back to his room.

 

Rocket’s mouth was open in shock. That’s how Gamora and Quill found him hours later.

“Dude, we are at war. What the fuck are you doing standing in such a place? And close your mouth.”

Rocket shook himself out of his reverie. He knew it. He knew something no one did. He smiled to himself. He’ll keep this secret of Rogers.

 

* * *

 

_Bonus II_

_1 year later_

 

Steve looked at Loki and Carol and his eyes widened as he saw the look Loki was giving Carol who to his horror was returning it. He’d only had one relationship, with Bucky but he wasn’t stupid. He knew those looks. Loki was flirting with Captain Marvel and she was flirting back. It was clear as daylight from the way they were leaning into each other.

 

“Wow, never saw that coming,” he murmured to himself. He didn’t notice as someone came and sat down beside him.

 

“Hmm, neither did I, Steve. What can I say, my brother is like that. I am surprised though that Lady Carol seems to be reciprocating his advances,” Thor said in amusement. He was happy for Loki.

 

Steve looked at him in astonishment but Thor only smirked.

 

“Do you care for a dance, Captain Rogers,” Thor asked the man he had liked for some time.

 

Steve shook his head and laughed but nodded at Thor, “yeah, why not.”

 

Thor gave him a roguish grin which did something funny to Steve.

 

“Loki is not the only one able to get the one he likes,” Thor pulled Steve to the dance floor whose mouth was open in shock now.

 

Bucky saw Steve dancing with the Norse god and smiled a little. He was happy for his best friend. Steve will always be important to him.

 

He saw his boyfriend coming and kissed Tony’s cheek as he sat down.

 

“Did you see Rain Deer games and Carol leaving the bar in a hurry. I am not even going to pretend that I didn’t notice their dishevelled appearance,” Tony said to Bucky.

 

Bucky just smirked and pointed at Steve and Thor.

 

His ex-boyfriend was turning red by the minute on the dance floor. He could only guess what Thor was saying in his ear.

 

Tony looked and smiled widely. “Well, okay. We’ve got two more couples then.”

 

The two drank and awwed with everyone as Thor kissed Steve's cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I haven't added the tag : Not Steve friendly. Steve kinda redeems himself. I hope you like it my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing something like this and finally I am able to.
> 
> This is probably the last story I’ll write which will be about civil war. Because I think I have covered up everything. There is no point in repeating the same thing over and over again.


End file.
